


We all love a good slowburn

by Eslon



Series: Harry And Ginny's adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: Ginny and Harry slow burn.Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry And Ginny's adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	We all love a good slowburn

“In what part of Wales is Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch?” A.) Pembrokeshire B.) Wye Valley C.) Anglesey.” Bradley Walsh asks on the muggle TV.

All three of the kids spin their head to look at Ginny because playing in Wales has made her now the expert on Welsh geography, “I don’t know why you are looking at me, I’ll check on the turkey.” She rubs on James’s hair embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend.

“FUCK! Harry I’ve burnt the turkey!” She shouts before sticking her head back into the room, “What temperature does it have to be to do a slowburn?” She’s looking flustered but the burning smell explains why.

“It’s a slow roast not a slow burn.”


End file.
